I Kissed a Malfoy
by Stormie Night
Summary: We were at a party, things got a little out of hand.  I kissed Malfoy.  What to do?  AU HP/DM Slash


Nothing you recognize is mine. Hope you like it. Please review.

**I Kissed A Malfoy**

Harry Potter was sitting at a party, he really didn't want to be there but was forced by his friends. It was a party to promote inter-house unity so all the houses were present and the alcohol was freely flowing, not that the professors knew about that. Harry was bored, he didn't know what to do, something felt like it was missing. He was watching all of his friends pair off one at a time and start dating. He felt left out, Harry knew he was gay and so did his friends, but he was afraid that if he started dating a guy the whole Wizarding World would know. That was a lot of pressure to put on someone and he didn't think it was fair to them. So here he was sitting in a corner watching the party. He was getting ready to leave when he spotted him, Draco Malfoy was on the dance floor in the middle of the couples dancing by himself like the world would end if he stopped. Harry could only stand and watch mesmerized by the sight, Draco was feline grace and perfection as he swayed.

Harry felt drawn to him and couldn't stop himself as he drew closer just wanting to touch Draco to see if he was real. The closer he got to Draco the stronger the urge to touch him and hide him away from the world so no one else could watch the show increased. Finally he was right in from of him, Draco seemed to see Harry through his dancing induced craze and reached out to pull him closer to join his dance. Together they danced for a few moments until Harry couldn't stop himself any more, he leaned forward and kissed Draco. They were both surprised by the kiss but that didn't stop them, they kissed like their lives depended on it just like the dancing did. They found a rhythm with Draco leading even though Harry initiated it.

Finally they broke apart and looked at each other, time froze as Harry realized what he had done. With the spell broken Harry ran off before Draco could respond, he went strait to his bed in his dorm and hid. It was the best kiss he ever had and it was with his school rival. Granted he had not kissed many people but that didn't matter. The war had ended with Draco fighting on the light side but he and Harry still got under each others skin and into fights occasionally. They were able to irritate the other when everything and everyone else was shut out. They didn't understand it but still followed the pattern drawn to each other

The next morning Harry was on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast when he was humming a tune to himself. He ignored everyone else around him as he hummed and ate his breakfast. He did not realize that being in such a good mood would seem so strange to his friends. Harry had been to a degree distant and depressed since the final battle. Most just accepted that killing Voldermort had changed him or broken him and he was just different now. At breakfast they had the first glimpse of the 'old' Harry.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you hold my attention _

Everyone was wondering why Harry Potter was in such a good mood. In potions Harry's first class of the day he sat there and took notes and behaved so well that even Snape wondered what was wrong with him. There was not as much animosity between the Slytherins and Gryffindors since the war was over, Blaise Zabini was the first to approach Harry after class with everyone listening in.

"What's up Potter? You seem in a good mood, did you get lucky at the party?"

Harry just smiled, "not in the way you mean Blaise." He winked and walked away, all but Draco were baffled by what he meant. Draco didn't know what to do, Harry had kissed him and it was perfect but then he ran away. And today he was acting like he was on Cloud 9, was it from kissing him or something after he fled the party? Draco was torn between asking him and hiding from him.

_I kissed a Malfoy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chap stick  
I kissed a Malfoy just to try it, I hope my housemates don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a Malfoy and I liked it, I liked it_

By lunch the whole school was talking about Harry's strange behavior. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to him. Rumors were flying around but none were close to the truth. Ron, Hermione and Ginny cornered Harry after lunch to talk to him. They were not worried just curious, Harry was still humming to himself.

"What song is that Harry,Ginny asked.

Harry grinned, "I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry."

"But your gay mate, why would you sing about kissing a girl" Ron asked confused.

Harry laughed, "I may have changed the words a bit to fit my situation.."

"Well what's your version then?" Hermione wanted to know, she knew the words to the original song and what it might imply about Harry but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Nope, it's my song not telling", Harry waved them away as he walked to class.

_No, I don't even know his preference, it doesn't matter  
It__'s __my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good boys do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

In defense class everyone was eying Harry with thoughtful looks. What could have made him so happy? They missed him acting like this since they had not seen him this elated in months. He had been growing progressively more depressed and no one knew why. Ron and his roommates had some ideas but nothing they could do anything about. They were happy for Harry but worried that if it didn't go well then he would crash even harder. Harry still did not notice the extra stares in his direction still lost in his own world.

_I kissed a Malfoy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chap stick  
I kissed a Malfoy just to try it, I hope my housemates don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a Malfoy and I liked it, I liked it_

At dinner everyone was dying of curiosity and had to know what happened, the Gryffindors had made a plan to get it out of Harry once and for all. After dinner all the Gryffindors went back to the common room and the 7th and 8th years started a game of truth or dare. When it came to Harry he made the fatal mistake of picking truth.

"Harry truth or dare" Ginny asked.

"Truth."

"Sing the song that you have been humming all day." Harry looked shocked that she would ask but then he knew her brothers and knew he should have been more careful.

"Fine," he started singing the radio version.

"Not that one Harry, I want your version," he glared at her then but decided he might as well get it over with. Belting out the song, everyone was surprised but took it better than Harry though they would. They all teased him and wanted the facts but they were excited for him even if it was Draco. If Harry was happy that was all that mattered to them.

_Us guys we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, I'm not so innocent_

At breakfast the next day the whole Gryffindor table was humming the tune causing Harry to blush. Blaise came over to sit with them when Ginny 'not seeing' him started singing the lyrics under her breath. Blaise recognized the tune as the one Harry was humming the day before and put it all together. He was happy for Harry because he knew that Draco returned his feelings, however he was peeved at Draco for not telling him and wanted to get back at his friend.

In potions class before Snape came in Blaise started singing the lyrics, the Slytherin side of the room went quiet with the Gryffindor's looking at Harry. "I kissed a Malfoy and I liked it, I liked it," Blaise started when Harry cut him off.

"That's my song Blasie get your own." All the Slytherins then turned to Harry. 的 know for a fact that you kissed Ginny at the party sing about her. Blasie blushed.

"That's what you were humming all day yesterday?" Draco was confused, if Harry was humming it how did Blasie find out? Harry looked sheepish and nodded. "How did Blasie learn the words?"

"Ginny." Harry responded like that explained everything and it did. Snape walked into the door at that point and they had to quiet down. Draco kept looking over at Harry but he was avoiding eye contact and blushing. After the class finished Harry ran out of the room to avoid everyone and their questions. He disappeared and was not seen again until lunch when he showed up.

Draco had two classes to think about what he was going to do about Harry's song. He finally came up with a solution. Waiting for Harry to enter the Great Hall and sit down Draco approached him from behind so Harry wouldn't see him and run. Draco was standing behind Harry when he tapped Harry on the shoulder, Harry turned around and jumped. Everyone was watching and waiting to see what would happen, the lyrics of Harry's song had spread like wildfire.

"About this song Harry, I don't think that its fair your the only one allowed to sing it." Harry looked a little put out. "I want my own version," Draco swooped down and kissed Harry right their in front of everyone in the hall. "Mine" Draco growled and opened his robes to show his shirt. It had _I Kissed a Potter_ printed on the front in green. Everyone laughed and clapped, hopefully this would make both of the young me happy.

_I kissed a Potter and I liked it, with the taste of my cherry chap stick  
I kissed a Potter just to try it, I don't care if my housemates mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, must mean I fell in love last night  
I kissed a Potter and I liked it, I liked it_


End file.
